a. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to electronics equipment enclosures and specifically to those enclosures housing a radio antenna.
b. Description of the Background
Communications equipment is deployed in many locations to satisfy society's seemingly insatiable thirst for communications bandwidth. No longer does a single phone line into a residence supply the connectedness, but cable television, high speed internet, and other communications media are standard in today's home or business.
Many devices are required to be deployed at or near a subscriber's location, sometimes housed in outdoor equipment boxes. These boxes are located adjacent to a residence or business and may house such equipment as fiber optic converters and amplifiers, coaxial cable devices, power supplies, switch boxes, and other devices. In many cases, the devices may radiate some radio frequency energy.
As wireless communication technology becomes more pervasive, adding wireless radios to the existing enclosures causes several problems, not the least of which are the potential electrical interferences between the radio and antenna system with other devices mounted in the enclosure.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a system and method for constructing an equipment enclosure that enables high fidelity radio transmission while housing several other electrical devices, including devices that radiate potentially interfering RF energy.